More than this
by Shadow's quill
Summary: His hearts stopped when he realised what was going on in his home.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : _More than this_.**

 **Number of parts : 1/2.**

 **Pairing : Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : His hearts stopped when he realised what was going on in his home.**

 **A/N : The characters and universe don't belong to me. All rights go to Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat and to the BBC. Everything else belongs to my imagination.**

 **A/N2 : timepetalsprompts ( _The Doctor walking in on Adam putting the moves on Rose_ ) (mid-september) prompt fulfilment.**

* * *

His hearts stopped when he realised what was going on in his home. The day had been a long and terribly draining one. Both for him and Rose. Him from facing his worst enemy and having to watch that Dalek threaten his Rose. And Rose from having to be threatened by the deadly alien and facing the Doctor's darkest side. He felt guilty for that. For her seeing the beast in him. For her seeing him so consumed by his rage and hate and destroying need to kill the thing responsible for his pain and loss, for his solitude. He had lost his control and almost gave in to the violence of another murder. If Rose hadn't stopped him, what would he have done after that? How would he have handled another murder, even if it was the murder of an enemy? The tight hug he had given Rose after that had let her seen how vulnerable he was. But no word had been spoken.  
The Doctor had thought that tonight she might need a bit of comfort. Or maybe it was him who needed to be tacitly comforted by the blonde girl. He had just forgotten a tiny little detail: the pretty boy Rose had invited over in his… _their_ home. A pretty boy he had let in because he couldn't refuse anything to the beautiful blonde he was falling for faster than it took him to pronounce Gallifrey. He couldn't remember the name. For all that mattered. Rose was jeopardy friendly, and pretty boy had been openly flirting with her. She had been flattered. A beautiful girl was always flattered when a handsome boy was finding interest in her. She had brought the predator on board and the Doctor had to forget about his growing jealousy toward the boy. At least, hide it inside down like the rest of his emotions. Because he could never allow himself to love someone as bright as Rose Tyler.  
However, when he found himself facing the pretty boy pinning Rose to the wall of the corridor close to her room and kissing the delicate and pale skin of her neck and chest by force, the Doctor saw red. Rose was struggling against him and trying to push him away because she didn't want him to touch her but he was imprisoning her between the wall and him and trying to slip his hand under her clothes. And the Doctor saw something he had never seen before in Rose's body language: the panic caused by old demons coming back, the resignation to the situation. But if Rose was withdrawing, the Doctor certainly wasn't gonna let the guy have what he wanted. Pretty boy was gonna learn the hard way that no one was allowed to hurt Rose, and especially not under his nose, and even less in their home.  
The Doctor walked to the abusive young man and put a hand on his shoulder. His grip was tight and harmful. He pulled the man away from Rose and when he looked at him angrily, he met two blue eyes glaring at him with such a cold rage that anyone would have run away from the Time Lord if they were the cause of it. He kept a tight grip on the man's shoulder and glanced at Rose. She was trembling and shaken, trying to pull herself back together. The panic hadn't left her, and that was enough for him. He didn't say a thing. He didn't hit the pretty boy. He just dragged him to the console room, his hand squeezing his shoulder so hard it would leave clear bruises. He avoided every attempt the man made to run away or punch him and kicked him out of the TARDIS which had gotten back to her latest destination.

"Don't you dare touching her ever again!" he roared to the pretty boy.

And then, he slammed the hub's door, abandoning him into Van Statten basement. He sent the TARDIS into the Vortex and walked back to Rose. She was curled up against the wall and silently crying. He gathered her in his arms and she immediately buried her face into the wool of his jumper and gripped his leather jacket as he brought her to the library. The TARDIS had understood well what he wanted. She had gotten the small private lounging ready and steaming cups of tea were waiting for them on the coffee table. The Doctor sat down on the couch and took Rose in his lap, holding her close to him. Once again, he kept silent, didn't ask her any questions. He just held her until she had nothing left to cry, until she actually fell asleep in his lap, her hands still tightly gripping his leather jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : _More than this_.**

 **Number of parts : 2/2.**

 **Pairing : Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler.**

 **Synopsis : Rose couldn't believe what was currently going on.**

 **A/N : The characters and universe don't belong to me. All rights go to Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat and to the BBC. Everything else belongs to my imagination.**

 **A/N2 : timepetalsprompts ( _The Doctor walking in on Adam putting the moves on Rose_ ) (mid-september) prompt fulfilment.**

* * *

Rose couldn't believe what was currently going on. She just couldn't believe what she was living right now. She had been fooled once again. Her and her habits of easily making friends. She shouldn't let her guard down so easily. Especially when the person in question was a pretty boy. Adam had been lovely all the time they had spent together in Van Statten precious museum. He sure had been flirting with her despite her telling him that she had a boyfriend – if Mickey could still be called her boyfriend – that she was taken – her heart belonged to another man. It had been fun and flattering though. Until she brought him to the TARDIS, until she took him to the room the ship had gotten ready for him, until he decided that just flirting wasn't enough for him. He wanted more. In just a second, his look changed. From the lovely pretty boy, he suddenly became a beast lusting after her, a beast who knew what he wanted and was ready to anything to have it.

He pinned her to the wall so brutally she felt the air being expelled from her lungs and she felt momentarily dizzy. Adam took advantage of her weakness to press himself against her and kissed her lips by force. She tried to push him away but he was insisting and stronger than her. Her heart started beating faster and she closed her eyes. She couldn't be living that once again. She didn't want the Jimmy Stone incident all over again. She wouldn't be able to pull herself back together if she was ripped to pieces again. Adam was acting just like Jimmy had. He had flirted with her, pretended to be a good boy – just older than her – and seduced her. She hadn't rejected Jimmy, but she really should have. She liked him because she was young and wanted to rebel against her mother, because he was a bad boy and such a lover, because he was singing love songs to her during his shows.

She had ended up falling in love with the guy and accepting to date him. At first, it was a fairy tale. He was lovely and attentive. He was giving her plenty of attention and taking care of her. She was his muse. She felt like a princess. What could have gone wrong? Moving in together despite Jackie's warnings. After that, Jimmy hadn't been the same anymore. His music wasn't working, and he was quickly sinking about the vicious circle of alcohol and drugs and violence. Little by little, he had become violent and abusive of her, treating her like his slave – cleaning slave and sexual slave – and Rose had been too focused on the idea of it just being a phase, on the idea that it would get better. But it never had gotten better. It had only gone worse. And one night, he had come home super high and realised she was about to leave. He had almost killed her that night. Would have if the police hadn't intervened.

So, when Adam kissed her lips despite her refusal, when his tongue traced her jawline before he buried his face into her chest, she fought, but she knew she couldn't win. The image of Jimmy was overlaid on Adam and soon enough, she just stopped fighting. It would be easier. He would have what he wanted and he would leave her there, broken again. She could feel his cold and wet lips on her skin, his hands trying to get past her clothes, his bulge rubbing against her thigh. And suddenly, nothing more. He was gone. Had it just been a strong memory of her past coming back to hit her hard? Or the gentle Adam had really turned out to be a monster? She didn't dare opening her eyes to know the truth. She just stood there against the wall, shaking, tears threatening to fall at any moment, until her legs couldn't carry her anymore and she let herself fall into a miserable heap. And she cried silently.

She heard footsteps coming to her but she didn't move. When two strong leather-clad arms lifted her, she knew it hadn't been a dream, that Adam had really tried to rape her. And the Doctor hadn't let it happen. Her Doctor had gone to her rescue and now, he was carrying her away from the damn place everything had happened. She wasn't aware of how hard she was gripping his jacket, nor where the Doctor was taking her. All that mattered right now was she was safe. The Doctor would never let anything happen to her. He would rip anyone who would lay an harmful finger on her to pieces. She was relieved that he asked no questions. He was just keeping her in his protective embrace until she was done crying. And even then, he didn't let go of her. She was safe. She was protected. And the simple thought of being looked after by a man as extraordinary as the Doctor allowed her to slowly drift to sleep…


End file.
